There has been proposed a device which is capable of displaying information such as attainment level of targets about use of energy (e.g., electricity) and contribution to energy saving, on a screen device (e.g., see JP2009-47682A).
However, this kind of device has problems that: the device displays the information stereotypically (uniformly); and it is elusive for a user to understand whether the information indicates favorable state or unfavorable state.